Dave and the Giant Pickle/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Dave and the Giant Pickle. Transcript (The episode opens on the countertop, but with a cardboard city landscape as the camera pans across the city landscape.) Larry-Boy: (Off-screen) Danger lurks in the big city, disaster waits in every alley, peril behind every park bench! The world needs a hero! But not just an ordinary hero, no! A special hero! (The camera then pans to Larry, who is dressed as Larry-Boy.) Larry-Boy: A super hero! I... am... that... hero! They call me... Larry-Boy! (A screen drops down from behind Larry-Boy.) Larry-Boy: Wherever there is trouble, I'll be there! Whenever a helpless vegetable calls out, I will answer! Evil-doers beware! You are no match for the awesome power of Larry-Boy and his... Super-Suction Ears! (Larry-Boy shakes his head a few times.) Larry-Boy: You doubt? A demonstration! (Larry-Boy shakes his head again before he hops over to a cardboard building and jumps up as his Super-Suction Ear sticks to the side of the building. However, Larry-Boy can't get down. The lights then turn on as Bob the Tomato then appears.) Bob: Um, hi, kids! I'm Bob the Tomato, and I think that's Larry the Cucumber. Larry-Boy: I'm Larry-Boy! Who are you? Bob: Larry, it's me, Bob! Larry-Boy: Bob? Bob? I don't know no Bob! Say there, citizen! Could you give me a hand with my Super-Suction Ear? It seems to have malfunctioned. Bob: Um, okay. What do you want me to do? Larry-Boy: Well, it's just that I'm afraid that it's about to let... (Larry-Boy's Super-Suction Ear then comes loose as Larry-Boy falls down again.) Larry-Boy: ...go. Ouch! Bob: Wow, I didn't know that being a superhero could be so painful. Maybe you should just go back to being plain-old Larry. Larry-Boy: But I don't want to be plain-old Larry anymore... Bob: Why not? Larry-Boy: Well, there's nothing special about plain-old Larry. He can't do anything neat like fly or save people or anything. He's just plain-old boring... Bob: Oh. Not feeling very special, huh? Larry-Boy: Nope... Bob: Hmm... Hey, I know! Larry-Boy: What? Bob: I could- (Bob accidentally gets his nose stuck in Larry-Boy's Super-Suction Ear.) Bob: Ow! My- Larry-Boy: Ooh! Bob: Larry! My no- Larry-Boy: Sorry. Bob: You got my- Eeh! Eeeeeh! Eeeeeh! Larry-Boy: Bob? Pull- Pull back! Pull back, Bob! Bob: (pants) Um, well, what I was going to say, is that we- (Before Bob can finish his sentence, Larry-Boy suddenly sneezes, pulling his Super-Suction Ear right off of Bob's nose.) Bob: Ow! That smarts! Larry-Boy: Hey look! I'm a Larry-Go-Round! Bob: (chuckles) As I was saying, we just a letter from Myra Eggleston of Youngstown, Pennsylvania. Now Myra has a lot of brothers and sisters and they're all bigger than she is. She says that they can do really neat things like play soccer and dance ballet, but Myra's too little. So Myra wants to know, what's special about her. Larry-Boy: Oh, Myra, I know how you feel... Bob: Well, Myra, and Larry, I'm gonna tell you a story about a boy named Dave. (Camera fades features Junior, Jimmy, Jerry, Tom and some various sheep.) Bob: (Narrating) Now, Dave lived in a land called Israel, a long long time ago. So long ago, that there weren't any cars, or telephones, or vacuum cleaners, or anything. There were mostly just sheep. And there were a lot of them around Dave's house, because Dave was a shepherd. (Camera pans across Jimmy) No, no that's not him, that's one of his brothers. (Camera pans across Jerry) Nope, another brother. (Camera pans across Tom) Nope, another brother. Dave had a lot of brothers. (Camera focuses on a sheep) Ah, there he is! No, not the sheep. He's behind the sheep. Uh, shoo there, Fluffy. (Sheep bleats as it leaves, revealing Junior as Dave.) Dave: Hi, I'm Dave. I have a lot of brothers. Bob: (Narrating) Yes, seven to be exact. Now, Dave and his brothers worked hard in the fields taking care of their sheep, which could be hard work because their sheep had an unusual problem. Dave: They tip over. (Sheep tips over) Oh, look, there goes one now. Bob: (Narrating) Now, Dave got any bigger problems. You see, out of all the brothers, Dave was the smallest. Dave: That's right. Everybody's bigger than me. Bob: And sometimes, his brothers liked to pick on him. (One of Jimmy's sheep tips over.) Jimmy: Oh, Dave! One of my sheep fell over! Would you come pick it up for me? Dave: I'm kind of busy right now! Jimmy: Do you remember the time we dipped you in tar and stuck you to the backside of an angry water buffalo? Dave: I'll be right there! (One of Tom's sheep tips over.) Tom: Hey, Dave! One of my sheep fell too! Dave: (Off-screen) Just a minute! (Jerry casually taps one of his sheep on the side, making the other sheep fall over like dominoes.) Jerry: Oh, look! All of my sheep fell over! Dave! (Dave sets his sheep back up, before going over to set the rest of the sheep back up.) Jimmy: Oh, Dave, after you pick up our sheep, could you run and get me a bite to eat? I'm famished. Jerry: Oh yeah! Me too! Get me something too! Jimmy: You know, sometimes, I bet I could eat a whole camel. Jerry: Oh yeah? Well, sometimes, I think I could eat a whole spaceship! Jimmy: Uh, what's a spaceship? Jerry: I have no idea. Bob: (Narrating) That's how things had pretty much always been for Dave. Nothing really exciting happened around there... until one day, when their dad, Jesse, came running out with some horrible news. (Pa Grape, as Jesse, is seen running out to the field, until he bumps into some of the other sheep.) Jesse: Whoa! Uh, Dave, could you pick those up? (Dave gives an irritated look at the audience.) Jesse: (Panting) Oh! Oh boys! Ooo! Oh, boys! I've got-I've got horrible news! The Philli... The Ph... The-the... The Phillistines are, uh... Ah uh... Ah, the... They're a... ttacking! (Jimmy, Jerry, and Tom stare in confusion.) Jimmy: The lima beans are uh... lacking? Jerry: The nectarines are... quacking? Jimmy: On more time, please, let's work on our enunciation. Jesse: The Philistines are attacking! (Jimmy, Jerry, and Tom start screaming, as does Jesse. Scene cuts back to Bob and Larry on the countertop.) Larry: Uh, Bob? What are the Philippines? Bob: The Philippines are a group of islands off the coast of Southeast Asia, but that's not important now. The Philistines were people who hated Israel. They wanted to take Israel's land and make the Israelites their slaves. Larry: Wow, that's bad. Bob: It sure was. The Israelites needed to protect themselves. (Scene switches back into the story.) Tom: We need to protect ourselves! But how? Jesse: King Saul is putting together an army to stop the Philistines, and he needs your help. You must help save Israel. Jimmy, Jerry, Tom, and Dave: We must help save Israel! We must help save Israel! We must help save Israel! (The foursome start to leave, before Jesse stops Dave.) Jesse: Hey, hey, hey, Dave! Where do you think you're going? Dave: I must help save Israel! (Jimmy, Jerry, and Tom can only laugh at Dave.) Jesse: It's very nice that you wanna help, but saving a country is a big thing. You're a little guy. Big people do big things, and little people do little things. So, stay with the sheep. Dave: But- (Jesse, Jimmy, Jerry, and Tom leave, leaving Dave all alone with the sheep.) Dave: They're big, I'm little. They go, I twiddle. Why can't little guys do big things too? (Fade to King Saul's camp.) Bob (narrating): By the time, Dave's brothers arrived at King Saul's camp, battle lines had been drawn between the Phillistines and Isrealites and as the custom in their day the armies line up and yell at each other. Jimmy: Um, do you guys have any fried chicken? I got a real hankering for fried chicken. Jerry: Yeah, me too. Jean-Claude & Christophe: Hey Goliath! (When King Saul looks happy when he hears the stomping noise, King Saul looking at his cup of water, its look like a reference to Jurassic Park (1993 film), so King Saul and the Israelites looks frightened. The French Peas are happy when Goliath is here, King Saul just fainted and his chair fells down.) (Camera fades to black background when Pa Grape is announcing) Pa Grape (voice over): We'll be right back with more "Dave and the Giant Pickle" after this break. (Silly Songs with Larry for Love My Lips) Pa Grape (voice over): And now, back to "Dave and the Giant Pickle". (Camera fades back with Goliath and the Philippines.) Goliath: Who will I fight? Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts